The present disclosure relates to geology and drilling mechanics, and more particularly to an iterative drilling simulation method and system for enhanced economic decision making.
Prior drilling prediction methods have included the use of geology and drilling mechanics for selecting an appropriate bit for use in the drilling of a bore hole in a particular formation. For example, with respect to bit selection, a rock strength column characterizes the particular geology. The rock strength column is calculated from well logs. Then, one or more bits are xe2x80x9cmatchedxe2x80x9d to the rock strength.
In another method, referred to as OASIS available from Baker Hughes of Houston, Tex. a drilling optimization service operates in a manner similar to the way that oil companies have done themselves for determining a drilling optimization, but on a farmed out basis.
In yet another method, referred to as DROPS drilling simulator available from DROPS Technology AS of Norway, the DROPS drilling simulator drilling optimization service includes reverse engineering a rock strength column from a xe2x80x9cgeolograph.xe2x80x9d The geolograph includes a minute-by-minute record of drilling rate from a previous drilled well. The DROPS drilling simulator method then looks at bit selections that fit the estimated rock strength column.
An iterative drilling simulation method for enhanced economic decision making includes obtaining characteristics of a rock column in a formation to be drilled, specifying characteristics of at least one drilling rig system; and iteratively simulating the drilling of a well bore in the formation. The method further produces an economic evaluation factor for each iteration of drilling simulation. Each iteration of drilling simulation is a function of the rock column and the characteristics of the at least one drilling rig system according to a prescribed drilling simulation model.
In addition, a recommendation package based upon a given iteration of the simulated drilling of a well bore is produced. The recommendation package enables enhanced decision making with respect to an actual drilling in a field containing formations analogous to the rock column. An iterative drilling simulation system and computer program are also disclosed.